


Transformers RP

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp I’m currently doing with someone on wattpad. Enjoy!
Relationships: Bumblebeexoc, WheeljackxMolly
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Molly was best friends with the wrecker none other known as Wheeljack. Ever since he had saved her from decepticons over a year ago because they wanted to find out what secrets she had and how the hell a human could be immortal well let’s just say it was love at first sight for her. The way his body looked and she had to admit he was hot for a giant alien robot and he had a rebel bad boy personality to boot. She was currently in the base with her human friends.

Bumblebee was at the base as well keeping an eye out for his human Raf. He had known the little genius boy for a year now and he had grown fiercely protective of him and somehow he could understand and actually strike up conversations with the little guy since his voice box was destroyed. He was standing next to him talking about the latest video games that Raf recently beat him at and if he could he would smile at him from underneath the mouth cover that kept his mouth from view.

Wheeljack was also at the base with the others since he wanted to visit them. He hung out with Miko since he was bored. They were talking about new music to listen to and what to do around the base

Stargazer was in the training room using the training simulator since she was bored. 

Molly walked up to Wheeljack and said hi to him smiling brightly at him. She was kind of sad at the same time because since he always hung out with Miko so much she thought that Wheeljack liked or even possibly loved Miko. She asked him what he was doing.  
“Hey Wheeljack! How’re you? Did you wreck any decepticons recently?” 

Bumblebee then was going to go to the training room and see how his crush Stargazer was doing. He was deeply in love with her. He walked into the training room and he sat down in the corner and watched her train. He movements were so fast silent and deadly she wad like ripples on top of a ponds surface or even like the wind.

Wheeljack waved back to her and smiled. "Hey Molly. And no I haven't wrecked any Decepticons yet." He replied back

Stargazer didn't notice Bee watching her in the back. She shot at the decepticon bots while dodging their blasts. After dodging that blast she decided to take a break and turn off the simulator. When she turned around she saw Bee. "Oh!,hey Bee!... How long have you been here?"

Molly nodded.  
“I was just wanting to check up on you and also to tell you that ever since you saved me a year ago for being kidnapped by cons I have been in love with you ever since!” She confessed.

Bee just smiled at her and walked over to her.  
*beeps in happiness and to tell her if she could understand him that he’d been watching her for a few minutes and primus did he he think she was beautiful. He beep almost as if blushing and told her that.

"It's no problem." Wheeljack chuckled then blushed as Molly told him that she likes him. "I love you too, Molly."

Stargazer blushed lightly. "Thanks Bee." She said and felt happy that her crush thought she was beautiful. "Hey Bee. Can I tell you something since you're here right now?"

Molly wanted to lean up and kiss him but from her height she couldn’t do that at all. Her eyes widened when she heard him say he loves her back. She started to cry tears of happiness.

Bee nodded and he leaned down and he waited to hear what she had to tell him. If it was what he’d thought it was he’d be the happiest bot in the universe.

Wheeljack smiled then leaned down to her height. He carefully wiped the tears off of her face and hugged her carefully

"I know we've known each other for a long while and we've grown to be really good friends." Stargazer started. "I think I'm in love with you Bee."

Molly leaned up as best as she could and she kissed him passionately on his lips wanting him to pick her up and kiss her back.

Bee optics brightened and he beeped in happiness and in joy and he picked her up and spun her around saying he felt the same way.

Wheeljack carefully picked Molly up and he kissed her back deeply on the lips

Stargazer giggled as Bee spun her around happily. "Someone's happy isn't he?" She joked as she held onto him

Molly kissed him roughly now as she began to moan into the kiss and told him to go somewhere more private.

Bee kissed her on her lips passionately the best he could with the mouth piece covering his mouth but he tried his best.

Wheeljack purred softly as he took Molly to a private quarters.

Stargazer purred softly and kissed Bee deeply on the lips.

Molly squeaked blushing beet red as she french kissed him hard.

Bee picked her up again taking her to his berth room where they could have some privacy.

Wheeljack moaned softly as he placed her on the bed. Once he did he transformed into his holoform and got on top of Molly

Stargazer blushed lightly as Bee took her somewhere private. She started to kiss his neckcables

Molly gazed up at his holoform and by god it’d be an understatement to say she was turned on by him and he was hot as hell.

Bee locked and closed the door to his berth room and he laid her down on his berth and he climbed on top of her purring at what she was doing to him.

Wheeljack smirked and started to tease Molly by slowly rubbing himself against her body. He also started to place soft kisses along her neck as he teased her

Stargazer looked up at Bee and smiled. She caressed her hand across his cheek and smiled. "Do you think you can take off your mouth guard or no?" She asked,wanting to give him a better kiss

Molly elicited a few moans for him as she stared deeply into his beautiful sexy blue eyes as she grinded her hips against his.

Bee nodded taking off his mouth guard and while he can’t use his mouth for talking he was gonna use it in other ways like kissing he more roughly now.

Wheeljack groaned softly as he took his shirt off to reveal his abs. He threw his shirt aside then started to unbuckle his pants

Stargazer moaned softly as Bee started to kiss her roughly on the lips.

“Fuck Wheeljack! You are so effin hot and sexy! Damn!” Molly cooed and whined as she had a small nosebleed from his sexiness.

Bee French kissed her after shoving his tongue past her lips and he tangled it with hers while his hands caressed her body.

Wheeljack blushed darkly. "Thanks darling~" Jackie purred as he finished taking off his pants. "I'm saving this for later... But first..." He said as he took off Molly's shirt then started to play with her breasts

Molly elicited a moan for him and blushed beet red. She does not wear bras so Jackie would not have to worry about that. 

Bee purred and beeped in lust and in pleasure as he continued to make out with her and he began to finger her opening.

Wheeljack purred as he leaned toward Molly's breast and started to suck on them

Stargazer gasped softly as Bee started to finger her opening. She squeezed her legs tightly as he continued  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly arched her back and held his human head closer to her chest as she mewled.

Bee came out on top as he pulled away from her lips and he now began to suck on her neck.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wheeljack bit down on her breasts softly while he slid his hand down towards Molly's crotch and started to take off the rest of her clothes. Once he did he started to rub her entrance

"Bee!~" Stargazer moaned loudly as she clinged onto him. She moved his head closer to her neckcables  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly groaned and whimpered as she shuddered in delight as she spread open her legs wider.

Bee began to bite and suckle harder on her neck as he grunted and scissored her insides.

Wheeljack smirked and leaned down to her entrance and started to lick her

Stargazer moaned louder and tightened her legs more as Bee fingered ger  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
*her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly told him to suck on her breasts as she wasn’t gonna moan for him until he did.

Bee fucked her roughly and faster and then took them out to lick her liquids off of them.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Such a demander aren't you doll?~" Wheeljack purred as he went back to sucking on Molly's breasts

Stargazer panted softly then started to blush lightly as she saw Bee licking her fluids off his didgets. "I want more... Please Bee~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded blushing beet red as she moaned and now she told him to eat her out as she wanted him badly inside her.

Bee nodded smirking as he got out his spike and rammed it into her opening and started thrusting into her like a wild animal.

Wheeljack nodded and started to eat her out

Stargazer moaned loudly then spread her legs so he can ram into her more  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed his nickname as she moaned and purée in delight.

Bee thrusted into her faster deeper and harder as he pounded into her hips beeping.

He swirled his tongue around her entrance and continued to eat Molly out

Stargazer raised her hips slightly and moaned in pleasure as she felt Bee ram into her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll reply later just a heads up   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okie  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly whimpered and squeaked out in pleasure as she arched her back and opened her legs further.

Bee grinded his hips into hers as he beeped in pleasure and in lust as he caresses her breast plates.

Wheeljack pumped his tongue in and out of Molly as he explored her entrance

Stargazer spreaded her legs out more and shivered as Bee touched her breasts  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed out his name in lust until she reached her climaxing and orgasmed.

Bee hit her g spot after searching for it nonstop and he beeped in a growl and came into her.

Wheeljack swallowed her liquids and pulled away. He licked his lips and took off his underwear to reveal his spike. "You ready?~" 

Stargazer moaned in pleasure as she came onto his spike. She panted softly as she looked at Bee  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly trembled in desire was she nodded and told him she was a Virgin. She waited impatiently for him to enter her.

Bee pulled out of her panting heavily as he nuzzled her neck putting his mouth cover back on his mouth and beeped in happiness.

Wheeljack nodded and slowly pushed his spike inside her

"You felt so good my happy little Bee." Stargazer purred

Molly moaned out and she cried out a little bit in pain but mostly pleasure.

Bee beeped at her nodding and wrapped his arms around her cuddling her close to him.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay)

Wheeljack smirked then rammed his spike inside Molly wanting to make her feel good

Stargazer smiled as Bee held onto her. She nuzzled her helm into his neck and kissed it  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly elicited some more mewls for him as she was definitely feeling good alright.

Bee beeped in joy and in lust as he nuzzled and kissed her neck again rubbing her butt plates.

Wheeljack growled and started to pound into Molly's g-spot 

Stargazer giggled softly and grabbed Bee's butt  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned and let out another mewl scratching his shoulders.

Bee growled and beeped too as he gazed at her with optics with lust in them.

Wheeljack started to pant and moan as he came inside Molly

"You want to go for another round?" Stargazer purred   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly whimpered but did not orgasm yet. Instead she wanted to ride him now.

Bee nodded as he took off his mouth plate and he smirked and laid down on his berth.

Wheeljack pulled out of her and allowed her to ride him

Stargazer smirked and laid down on top of Bee and started to kiss and nibble at his chest plates  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Um Molly was gonna ride him while he was still inside her   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wheeljack placed his spike back inside Molly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly began to bounce up and down on him.

Bee beeped and purred out in pleasure with his radio.

Wheeljack moaned in pleasure. "Your so good" he purred softly

Stargazer smirked and started to stroke his spike  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly cintinued to straddle and ride him cowgirl style licking his neck.

Bee growled lowly at that and he gripped her butt cheeks hard squeezing them.

Wheeljack shivered in pleasure and bucked his hips slightly towards Molly's

Stargazer gasped slightly then smirked. She got off of Bee then placed herself over his spike and placed it inside hef  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back 

Molly moaned out in lustful pleasure as she moved and grinded herself against him.

Bee purred and bummed out in burning desire as he arched his back gripping her hips.

Wheeljack started to pant and moan since he was getting close to cumming. "I'm so close~"

Stargazer started to ride his spike and bounce on it slightly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly too was nearing and reaching her end as she orgasmed and released all over his dick inside her.

Bee gripped and squeezed roughly in her hips as he drilled up into her moaning and beeping in lust.


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeljack was also coming to his climax. After a few more thrusts he came inside her

Stargazer moaned in pleasure and started to thrust up and down on his spike slowly  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned out began to pant heavily as she collapsed in him tired.

Bee growled and he thrusted up into her hips to deepen the friction between them.

Wheeljack sighed softly as he rested his head on top of Molly's

Stargazer started to pant and she grinded harder and thrusted faster against him  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned as he was still inside her because he didn’t pull out yet.

Bee nuzzled her neck and grinded against her hips and bucked up into her grunting.

Wheeljack pulled out of Molly then kissed her cheek

Stargazer nuzzled back and moaned as he continued to grind against her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly panted breathing heavily as sweat cascaded down her body.

Bee found then next he pounded up into her one last time and climaxed into her.

"How was that love?" Wheeljack asked and kissed her cheek

Stargazer moaned loudly as he climaxed and felt his fluids go into her. "Oh~ Bee~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh it was great Jackie! But now I’m sore because you fucked me so hard and rough!”

Bee smirked and he kissed her all over her face pulling out of her panting.

Wheeljack chuckled softly then kissed her cheek. "Heh. Sorry about that darling."

Stargazer giggled and buried her head into his neck. "Bee that tickles!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly blushed beet red at that and moaned kissing his lips back.

Bee smirked and beeped saying his knew that as he nuzzled her neck.

Wheeljack kissed her back and smiled into the kiss. He pulled away slightly and yawned. "We should get some rest love."

Stargazer nuzzled back and purred softly   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded nuzzling him and cuddled against him falling asleep in his warm arms.

Bee wrapped his arms around her and went offline with her in his arms going to sleep.


End file.
